Star Wars Legacy of the Force: Vengeance
by jedigirl627
Summary: My version of what happened after Fury. I did this for a school project, so it's not that good. Rated T because, well, teens should really be reading the "Legacy" books. No sequel or ongoing series is planned, though I will continue if there is a demand.


**Sorry about not posting anything, I was sick busy. This is a project that I wrote for school. I edited it, improving it and substituting language. School = G rated. ******** Read, review, and ENJOY!!!**

**Jaina's POV**

Jaina woke up to see Zekk fully awake and training with Luke. "Where's Allana?"

"In the meditation room," Luke calmly replied while training with a sweating Zekk. "I want to be careful with her. Remember, she'll be terrified after what just transpired. So, be calm and understanding when you talk to her. Try not to talk about Jacen right now. I know that is all a big mystery. But, Jacen seems to have kidnapped Allana in retaliation against her mother for something. We need to know why; Allana might know something. Plus, none of us know what happened to Allana during her time with Jacen. She might even not know the reason for her kidnapping." _Jaina, PLEASE don't lose your temper with her. What am I to do with a recently kidnapped five - year - old? Mara, help me._

**Allana and All Mighty Narrator's POV**

Allana sat, huddled in a dark corner. Crying, softly, but still enough to stain her dress with tears. _Jacen is my daddy. Yedi Jacen is actually my father! Why didn't Mommy tell me?! I wish Mommy were here._ Allana felt the mental push of someone looking into her mind. That person was getting closer and closer into her sacred space. Allana mentally slammed the door shut in the person's face.

_Damn it! There goes that approach. _Jaina calmly (and nervously) stepped into Allana's hiding space. She sat down next to her. "Allana, please come join us for breakfast. Zekk can whip up a mean fried bantha egg stir. Will you please come and join us?" _This better work Uncle Luke._

Allana slowly nodded her head yes. She turned toward Jaina; her tearful eyes broke Jaina's already mangled heart.

Allana watched as Zekk placed a medium-size plate of flight rations in front of her. _It's not that I don't trust you Zekk, but the last time I ate fried bantha egg, Mommy screamed and threw it out the window. It was poisoned. Nothing personal. _

"Did Mommy send a holo.?", I asked. But I was wishing for something else, something more, material. "or Alicia?" Alicia was the secret codename for Mommy, when something was wrong, and I was with someone else. But, nobody uses the code words anymore, only Mommy and me. Da-Jacen doesn't use the code words. But Jedi Luke did.

"No, she hasn't come yet, but she did send you a holo. You can watch it after you eat. You need your food. I'll talk while you eat."

I nodded and did what he said. Mommy always said he was a good man.

He went on, "Now, Jaina, Zekk, and I will leave you alone to hear your mother's message. If you don't like that, Jaina, Zekk, or myself can go with you into the transmission room."

Alone. Alone. Alone was good. But, Mommy always said that hidden things could be in messages, and she NEVER left me alone. Except for the last time.

"Jedi Luke, could you please stay with me to watch the holo.? Mommy always wants somebody to watch me."

He smiled. "Yes, Allana. I will go with you. Now that you've eaten your breakfast, we can go see what your mommy wanted to say to you."

We walked into the transmission room together. So many buttons and switches in here. Probably designed by those Wookie programmers Mommy likes so much.

Jedi Luke reached towards the screen, going to push the start button, when Zekk suddenly burst through the room. Worry and terror splashed across his face. "Luke, we're being attacked by a whole fleet of Star Destroyers and twenty Stealth X 120's. Jaina is calculating the jump to lightspeed on the nav. computer. Allana will meet up with her mother on Kashyyyk with Lowie and mala: Plan B," Zekk quickly said.

Luke was in full out action mode. "Hold them off with the guns, check if they bear Alliance symbols, and use Alliance tactics. Launch the escape pods with the dummies. Make sure the ysarlami are inside!" He was already far off before anybody could reply.

Jaina ran into the room, a tiny flight suit in hand. "Allana, get this flight suit on, its all equipped with supplies and read to go. If you have to go alone, press the big, green button in the cockpit, now everyone, go, go, go!"

**Jacen's POV (actually mighty narrator's, but we're watching Jacen)**

Jacen stood on the command deck of the _Anakin Solo_, ready to take back what was rightfully his: his daughter. _The daughter that would never be stolen from him again, Allana would be his. Tenal Ka was not an obstacle anymore._

"Commander, orders sir."

"Prepare a holo. transmission to the enemy ship, Lieutenant, and get a boarding party ready with blasters set to stun. Nobody is to be killed; only prisoners this time, " Jacen ordered. _Uncle Luke, prepare for me, you've seen nothing yet. _"Take over the bridge Lieutenant, I'll be in my cabin. I have work to do."

**Jaina (and narrator)'s POV**

___Allana's eyes. They're so familiar: I know that look. Sad and longing, yet fiery, and understanding. Jacen had that exact same look, when we were kids. He was…Jacen. Not some psychopath. But why do Allana and Jacen have the exact same eye emotions? And mannerisms for that matter. It's not like he's her father or anything. WAIT! _ Jaina sat up in the cockpit chair, her mind racing ahead of her. _No father of Allana has been publicly announced. Or been discovered by Intel. Jacen and Tenal Ka always had a relationship when we were kids; I didn't think it was still going strong. He never really liked anyone else, that I knew of. But, this would explain all those trips to the Hapes Consortium. Tenal Ka's alliance with Jacen. And Allana's kidnapping. _"ZEKK!"

**Jacen (plus narrator)'s POV**

Jacen sat in his cabin.

"Sir, the transmission room is all ready for you. Send your message whenever you want."

Jacen replied, "Thank you Lieutenant. That will be all for now."

"Yes sir. Signing off."

"Solo, signing off." He walked off into the transmission room. Pushing the button, he knew he was starting a war. A war between his family. "Skywalker, if you fear for your son's life, you will deliver Allana back to me." He pushed the button, so the holo. of Ben, all bloody and beat up, showed up on the screen. Luke's face went white. Jacen smiled. He knew he had a deal. "So, what's it going to be? Allana? Or your son's death?

**Luke (insert narrator thing here)'s POV**

_NO! _Just then, Jaina and Zekk walked in, Jaina all but running. She breezed through her story, her and Luke's hearts pounding. Every second, Luke's eyes grew wider, and more grave, by the second. Luke turned to Jacen. "Jacen, we are both fathers who deeply love our children. Could you ever hurt another man's child, your own cousin? Please consider what your father is going through. To him, you at like a stranger, not his child. Not the child who loved to sneak out to play with his pets. Who loved to tell corny jokes to his friends. Who loved his family. Please come back for him, for all of us, for Allana."

Jacen's eyes blazed with fury, untold fury. "So, how did you find out, about Allana's parentage?"

Luke had this calm façade over his face, his body. "Allana did."

Disbelief was filling Jacen's eyes. "She wouldn't tell you. Allana knew it had to be a secret. Luke had gotten this much out of Jacen in a while.

"Oh, she did. She was very eager. Isn't that so Allana?" Luke turned towards Allana. "Go train with the lightsaber, after that we will work on meditation."

"Yes, Jedi Luke," said Allana. "After, can Aunt Jaina show me how to fly the ship?"

Luke smiled, his fatherly grin coming out. "Sure, I'm sure Jaina would love to."

Jacen's face still held that blatant disbelief. "So, is she your new padawan, Skywalker. Will she go to the Academy?"

"Yes, and hopefully she will go to the Academy. Her parentage gave her tremdous power. But, why do you call me Skywalker, instead of Uncle Luke, or even Luke?" interrogated Luke. _Get the ysarlami on Allana, Jaina._ He nudged his ysarlami closer to his own feet. _This had better work._

**Jacen's POV**

The transmission cut off. What was worse though, was the whole crew aboard Luke's ship disapeered. He couldn't find them in the force. He's never hidden from the Force! He HATED it when I taught Ben how to do it.

"Lieutenant, get that boarding party flying and moving!"

All of a sudden, someone in the Force started to appear. It wasn't any of Luke or any of his crew. It was someone else. Someone familiar. I turned around, and almost jumped!

"Hello Jacen," said Tenel Ka. She had her lightsaber lit, in a fighting stance. Her one good arm poised, the other one hanging limply there. But it wasn't weak. "So, how is our daughter Allana"…


End file.
